Assassins of China
by Zacharias Viilt 2
Summary: When Percy is betrayed by his friends, what will he do? Find out in this story!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Chinese Mythology.**

*Week Ago*

Percy was pissed. He had just found out that his girlfriend had cheated on him for his half-brother Jake. He had gone to his mom's place to get away from camp to find out that his parents had died during arson. Percy had then gone to his father's palace in Atlantis to find out that he favored Jake more than Percy. Percy ran away and managed to get to Canada.

*Present*

Percy groaned in pain. His stomach was unfed and decided to act up in the middle of a battle. He quickly jumped back as a hellhound lunged at him. Percy picked up his sword and charged at the hellhound, killing it. He jumped off a telephone pole and stabbed a Hyperborean Giant through the neck. He quickly rushed at the two Scythian Dracanae and rolled in between them as one swung her spear and accidentally stabbed her comrade, killing it. Percy then lunged at the Scythian Dracanae and stabbed it in the head. He capped his sword and sat down in an alley. Suddenly a bright light enveloped the alley and when it subsided, a man in ceremonial robes appeared.

"Are you Perseus Jackson?" the man inquired.

"Yes that would be me." Percy answered warily. The man nodded and opened his mouth to speak.

"The Jade-Emperor of China has told me to tell you that you have been invited to join the Assassins of China." Percy thought over this invitation and asked, "Does this mean that the Chinese gods are alive?" The man chuckled and said, "Yes, it does. The Jade-Emperor is the creator of China and is the most powerful being besides Chaos."

"What does this group do exactly?" Percy asked.

"We are the slayers of evil. We kill one to save a million." The man replied.

"What is your name though? You have been telling me all of this stuff but I don't know who you are yet."

"I am Han-Xiangzi, the Flying Philosopher. I am one of the Eight Immortals of China."

"I have heard enough. I will accept this generous offer. What do I do?" Han-Xiangzi sighed in relief and said, "I will teleport you to the Ancient Palace of Heaven in China and you will have to pass the Trial of Knives." Han Xiangzi turned into a bright light and the two beings disappeared.

**I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter! Expect updates to come around because I can never assure a single date for them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2! If you like the story, please review!**

**Here are replies:**

**Advardsin: I am glad that you enjoyed it; I hope that you like this chapter.**

**Percianca Fan: Don't worry, there will be romance. Just wait.**

When Percy opened his eyes, he was standing on a mountain range so high, Zeus would never forgive him.

"These are the Himalayan Mountains. The way up to the Imperial Palace is to scale this mountain, Mount Everest." Han Xiangzi stated. Percy looked in disbelief before saying,

"This is some sort of trial isn't it?"

"An astute observation. It is indeed one of endurance, stamina, and strength. Make it to the top within a day, and you will be accepted into the guild. If you don't, well, just don't fail." With that, Han Xiangzi disappeared. Percy looked around this rock face and found an open ledge. He grabbed the ledge and threw himself up. He continued this action, occasionally moving out of the way as a boulder tumbled down and smashed into pieces when it hit the bottom. It was times like this that he thanked the rock wall at camp. He eventually made it to the top of the cliff.

"One cliff down, a couple of thousand feet more to go." He groaned. Percy walked to the bottom of Mt. Everest. As he started to climb, he tensed. He quickly moved to the right. A long knife impaled itself into the sheer rock face. Percy crouched as he ran towards the knife. He grabbed and did a backflip off the mountain as another knife impaled itself into the rock. He noticed that the knives had a fiery glow. The make of the blade though, was gold. Percy felt a tremor in the air and quicker than the eye could follow, he threw a knife backwards. There was a huge clinking sound, as is he impaled metal. Percy turned around as a giant metallic thing fell at his feet. Automatons.

Percy heard faint footsteps. More automatons. He glanced at the mountain and ran. He kept on grabbing ledges and pulling himself up. He made it to an opening in the mountain. He looked down and saw two automatons running up the mountain. Percy cursed to himself. He looked around for anything that could help him and saw some boulders. Perfect. Percy got to work as he pushed the first boulder closer and closer to the ledge. Percy gave it one last push and gave a satisfactory grin as the boulder collided with one of the automatons. They two things smashed against the ground with a dull boom. Percy's grin disappeared as a knife impaled itself a few centimeters from his head. He plucked the knife from the cavern wall and threw it down towards the automaton. The robotic warrior short-circuited and plunged into the depths. He heard a large smash when the automaton hit the ground. Percy found another ledge and continued climbing.

Percy Managed to make it up 150 yards before he was attacked again. A knife stuck itself in a tiny crevice next to Percy's hand. He quickly climbed into another outcrop. Percy was met with the sight of fifteen automatons. Percy uncapped Riptide and swung at an automaton. His blade went through the mechanical beings as if he had just sliced at a mortal. Percy cursed under his breath. He had to wait for one of their knives to be let loose. An automaton let a knife loose. It struck the wall with a thud. Percy gave a wolfish grin and grasped the knife's handle. Percy pulled as hard as he could and the knife tumbled out of the rocky wall. He ran at the automatons and became a whirlwind of death. His mind went on autopilot: _Slice, dodge, roll, slice, slice, jump, duck_. Within no time, the automatons had been reduced to a pile of scrap metal. Percy collected a few knives and waked to another ledge. He took two knives out and stabbed one of them into the mountain. He pulled up and stabbed another one a few feet away from the other one. He managed to make it up 400 yards before he was attacked again. This time, though, it wasn't automatons. It was a group of skeletal warriors.

"What the hell?" Percy muttered. He attempted to stab another knife into the rock, but the knife bounced off the mountain. He looked up and saw a lot of snow a few meters up. Percy looked down and saw the skeletal warriors about to catch up to him. Percy quickly thought that since snow was water, he could control it and possibly make an icy stairway. His choice of doing this had an unintended but helpful side effect. When the snow turned into ice a few inches away from the mountain, the force holding back the snow left and gravity took over, causing the snow to fall, creating an avalanche. Percy's eyes widened and he quickly jumped onto the stair that he had made. The snow rushed down the mountain and slammed into the warriors. The snow must've weighed more than 500 tons. When the first speck of snow touched one of the skeletons, it burst into many pieces, and when the whole pack of snow came down on the skeletal warriors, they instantly turned into dust. The snow plummeted to the bottom and probably created a crater where it landed. Percy jumped onto the mountain and stabbed with the knives, as the snow had cleared a good knifing area. Percy went at this for two hours or so, and he finally made it to the top without any interruptions.

"Great job Perseus. You have passed the Trial of Knives. You may be accepted into the Assassin's guild." Han Xiangzi said, suddenly appearing.

"Wait a minute there. This was the Trial of Knives?" Percy asked.

"In fact it was. I was looking to see how you took the situation in. You may enter the Jade-Emperor's palace now."

"How do we get there? Are you going to teleport us up?"

"No. The entrance is right in front of you. It is just covered with what we call 'Jadedust'. It is very much like the Greek and Roman 'mist'. You have to go to the door and put your hand into the hole. Blood is needed in order to open the gates. Go ahead now." Han Xiangzi said. Percy cautiously looked at an outcrop of rock. He focused on it and stared in wonder as it rippled and in its place stood a jade door. Percy looked for the hole that the immortal was talking about. He saw a hole where the door knob should have been. Percy walked towards the hole and put his hand in.

"I will start my life over. I will never be known as Perseus Jackson again. I will become κινέζικα, the Chinese assassin. I will be braver than ever. Brother, be prepared for hell." And with that, Percy fell into unconsciousness from blood loss as the door slowly slid open.

**I hope that you liked my second chapter. Bye.** **If you have Infinity Blade II, then you will understand the reference that I used for the door.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to Chapter 3! Thank you to all that reviewed my story. Sorry about the long wait. One of my teeth cracked in half and everything was crazy. Enjoy the chapter!**

*Camp Half-blood*

Annabeth chase was having an excruciatingly painful nightmare.

_Annabeth was fighting a dozen Dracanae while helping the defense of Camp Half-blood. She, for once, had absolutely no idea of how the army of monsters managed to get through the protective barriers. Peleus was still guarding Thalia's Pine Tree, so that meant that the Golden Fleece was still hanging in the branches. _

_ Annabeth was snapped back into the battle when she heard her brother, Malcolm, scream. A hellhound twice the size of Mrs. O'Leary managed to knock him down and bite his legs. Malcolm screamed out in agony before he succumbed to his fatal wound. One by one the Athenians slowly fell; arrows to the head, eaten, decapitated, etc. Annabeth was the only Athenian left. A group of five Laistrygonian giants stomped towards her. She brought her dagger out of its sheath in a hammer grip and dropped the sword that she had been using. She analyzed the general area and almost failed to notice a pack of fifteen hellhounds prowl behind her. She cursed under her breath and locked herself into a battle stance. The Laistrygonians started to advance on her position. She took off and slowly killed the giants. She forgot about the hellhounds though. She felt a sharp pain in her leg and cried out as she fell to the ground. She almost vomited when she saw her leg. A few feet away. _

_ The hellhounds circled her as a wolf pack would stalk a helpless rabbit. The alpha hound growled and slowly licked its lips. The hounds leg muscles tightened and he pounced. The last thing that Annabeth was aware of was the intense pain before she fell into the shores of darkness._

Annabeth gasped for air and got up so quickly that she bashed her head against the bottom of the top bunk. She heard someone curse in their sleep. She rubbed her head and thought back to her dream. She was terrified because Demigod dreams usually came true. She got out of her bed and snuck outside of her cabin. She ran to her cabin to find Jake. She took no notice of the dark, mysterious man walking away from her cabin.

She stepped onto a beaten path and headed towards the glowing cabin of Poseidon. Annabeth passed by fountains and statues of the Twelve Olympians, She stepped onto the coral pathway to the door. She heard suspicious giggles coming from inside the cabin. She ignored it and pushed the door open. She was met with a surprising sight.

*Infirmary*

Percy awoke to the smell of sewage. His eyes fluttered open. He, on reflex, covered his eyes as a burst of light hit him. When his eyes adjusted to the brightness, he took notice of the can of smelling salts on his chest. He picked up the can and put it on a cart beside him. He looked around and looked at the surrounding area. He was lying in a bed that felt like sheep wool. There were other beds, but they weren't occupied. In between each bed, there was a cart full of different herbs and bottles. The cart also had other things that he didn't recognize.

"Are you well?" a voice inquired. Percy quickly turned his head to the left, startled. He was the only being in the room, and he never heard any footsteps or doors opening. The voice was a male one. His gaze swept the room until he found the owner of the voice. Percy analyzed the man and decided that he meant him no harm.

"I am. Who are you?" Percy asked.

"I am Shen Nong, God of Agriculture and Medicine. Han Xiangzi brought you here after you passed out from blood loss. Don't be embarrassed though, everyone passes out when they open that door." The man, who identified himself as Shen Nong, stated. Percy had a lot of thoughts running through his head.

"Where am I?" Percy finally asked. Shen Nong looked at Percy and said, "You are in the Royal Infirmary at the Jade-Emperor's Palace."

Percy thought this over and it did make sense. Han did say that the door did lead to the Palace. His thoughts were interrupted when a door flew open. A girl ran into the room.

"Is he better?" She asked. Shen chuckled and said, "Why don't you ask him yourself?" The girl turned her head and Percy gasped.

The girl he was looking at was Bianca De Angelo.

**AND FIN. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Vic:**

**Thanks! I hope that you continue to enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Hi I will KILL u:**

**Thanks! Once you finish the first one you should get the second one.**

**:**

**Thanks!**


End file.
